Pony Days
by XxBokkunxX
Summary: When Vector decides that a dog would be a great addition to the Chaotix Detective Agency he brings Charmy to the local pound only for the young bee to fall in love with a pony named Luna. Espio is annoyed that they would adopt an animal in the first place and tries to get them to get rid of her. But little do they know, the pony is trying to get their help.
1. How to Pick Your Pony

This probably isn't going to be that long but it's been a while since I've done a fanfiction that has had a lot of humor in it. I don't own anything, Enjoy!

Pony Days Chapter 1: How to Pick a Pony

 _A few days ago Luna had been kidnapped from Equestria by a man and brought to this planet. He put a collar on her that had a device on it that made her not able to speak. The ship she was on crash landed and she was able to escape but she was badly injured. The shelter's owner had captured her and brought her back to health but then hid her in the basement._

It was late at night and all of the lights at the Chaotix house were out except there was a faint bluish glow coming from the leader, Vector's room. He couldn't get much sleep that night and decided that he would catch up on some episodes of his favorite detective show, Sir. Dellenwon.

It wasn't a very popular show, mainly because of the bad acting and the huge plot holes that were throughout the series. It was only the people like Vector, with nothing better to do that the show was still airing new seasons every year.

It was a bout two detectives, Sir. Dellenwon, his female companion, Miss Terra and his trusty blood hound named Jack. The various episodes were of the three going around London and solving strange mysteries like, the Burglary of Big Pop Doughnuts.

The show was a great sleeping aid though and it was working with the Crocodile who already had one eye closed and one half open to try and finish the episode before he fell asleep. The blood hound had just found the bad guy by sniffing him out and Sir. Dellenwon ran up and rewarded the dog. "Every good detective needs a good hound by their side." The detective said and patted the dog on its side.

Vector suddenly sat up at hearing those words. "Why don't we have a dog?" Vector asked out loud. He began to wonder why they didn't have a dog; all the good detectives had a dog. Even Sherlock Holmes had Dr. Watson.

The next morning Charmy Bee, a small child that was a member of the Chaotix sat at the dining room table. Vector walked into the room and Charmy perked up. "Vector, we're out of cereal." He said but Vector ignored him and walked strait to Espio the Chameleon who was meditating on the living room coffee table. "Vector did you hear me!?" Charmy cried after him.

"Espio wake up; don't make me go get the ice water again." Vector demanded. Espio opened his eyes and glare at his friend. "We need to talk." Vector told him. The chameleon sighed.

"Go ahead." He told the leader. Vector handed him a few sheets of paper and before Espio could even look them over Vector began talking.

"Through research I have found that detectives need dogs to help track or find things." He explained. Espio raised a brow.

"What are you saying?"

"We need a dog." Vector said but it came out more like a beg. Espio pushed himself off the table and began to head to his room.

"We have Charmy." Espio said as he continued to walk away. Charmy pulled the cereal box off his head and began looking around with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?" Charmy began to look between the two. Vector got in front of Espio and held out his arms so that he couldn't pass him.

"Come on Espio." Espio crossed his arms. He knew that in about two days Vector would be bored of a dog and the responsibility would fall on him. "Come on, just _one_ dog."

"We're getting a dog!?" Charmy asked from the table. Vector and Espio both looked at him.

"No!" Espio answered.

"Two against one. It's settled then, we're getting a dog." Vector said.

"Yay!" Charmy cheered, jumping out of his chair. Espio rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Pack your things Charmy, we're going to go get our dog." Vector told him but Charmy was already zooming past them back to his room to get ready.

Vector and Charmy had arrived at the local pet pound where the owner greeted Vector and the two began to talk. Charmy was quickly bored and began to explore the shelter. He found the room where the dogs were kept and began to check the dogs out.

The pound was pretty small and there were only four dogs in there at the moment. One was blind and had long white dreadlocks that covered its glassy eyes, there was a small Chihuahua mix that was scared to death to be touched, a vicious bulldog that attacked the bars when someone would walk by that then in the last cage was a brindle mutt that refused to come up to Charmy.

Charmy didn't like any of the dogs; they all had some kind of problem. He walked out of the room just as Vector and the owner had walked in. "What did you think Charmy?" Vector asked. Charmy just shrugged and left the room.

Charmy found the cat room but there weren't any cats in the cages. He was about to go find Vector when he noticed another door behind the counter. 'Maybe they have more dogs in there.' Charmy thought. He flew behind the counter and opened the door.

Behind the door was a long dark stair case that descended deep into the ground. A burst of cold air hit the child and he shivered. There was a strange smell that was in the room, it didn't stink but it didn't smell good either. "Is there anyone down there?" He called. He waited but there was no reply.

Curiosity was killing him by then, he _had_ to know what was down there. He took his first step and then another and before he knew it he was almost to the bottom. Although the basement was dark Charmy could tell that it was pretty wide and spacious.

He stepped onto the dirt floor of the cellar and noticed a light up ahead, it was a dim light and it looked like it was coming from a lantern. "Hello?" He called again. He walked directly over to where the light was. He looked around but he didn't see anything. "Is there someone here?" He asked again. He was about to turn back until he heard something approaching him.

"Charmy you ready to go?" Vector asked as him and the man walked out of the back room. The owner had the brindle mutt on a leash that was the one he planned on adopting. They both walked to the front desk and the man gasped at seeing the door behind the counter open. "What's back there?" Vector asked but the man didn't answer him.

The man shoved the leash into the crocodile's unrespecting hands and bolted down the stairs. Vector raised a brow. He tied the dog to the counter and hurried after the man. 'I hope Charmy didn't do something.' He thought.

The man had stopped at the bottom of the steps and Vector nearly stumbled over him. The room was filled with laughter which Vector recognized as Charmy's. He looked where the man was looking to see a large animal close to his friend. "Charmy!" Vector cried and pushed the owner out of the way and hurried over to his friend.

He stopped only a few feet away when he realized that the animal was a good sized grey pony. It looked back at him. Its eyes were a beautiful blue and its mane was a dark blue and purple that flow despite there being no wind. Charmy walked around it. "Can we have her Vector?" He asked. The pony rolled its eyes and nudged Charmy who began giggling.

"I'm sorry that one is not for adoption." The owner said walking over to the group. "Now let's get upstairs and fill out your adoption papers." He said, turning away and heading back for the stairs.

"Sorry, come on Charmy." Vector said and began following the man until he noticed that the bee wasn't following him. He looked back at him.

"But this one is perfect." Charmy said and began to stroke her neck. "Every detective has a dog, just think about how unique we'll be with a pony." Charmy tried to convince him. Vector thought it over for a little then he sighed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can work out." He finally gave in. Charmy smiled brightly and pet the pony's forehead one last time before they both went upstairs.

A few hours of negotiating the man finally got annoyed of the two and allowed them to adopt the pony. They filled out the adoption papers and the man got the pony and gave the leash to Vector. "Her name's Luna. I would recommend that you hold onto her, sometimes she'll try to run away from ya." He said.

"Thank you sir." Vector said and the two left, pony in hand.

It was late afternoon and Espio had enjoyed the nice and quiet day _alone_. He knew that there would never be another quiet day or restful night with a dog mixed into all the chaos that happened in this house. He had just finished pouring a cup of coffee when the front door came opened.

Charmy flew in and held the door open for Vector who walked in next and then to Espio's surprise a pony. Charmy closed the door then landed next to the pony. "What ya think Espio?" Charmy asked cheerfully. Espio stayed quiet as Vector unclipped the leash off the pony's collar so that she could explore the place.

She began to look around the room she was standing in. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Charmy offered and flew onto the other room. The pony hesitated but followed after him slowly. Espio looked to Vector who was still watching after them.

"A pony?" Espio asked, getting Vector's attention. "Seriously? Where did you even find a pony?"

"They had one at the shelter." He replied. He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I thought the same thing but Charmy really wanted her." He finished then shrugged.

"How do you even train a pony?" Espio asked. Vector just replied with another shrug. The chameleon sighed. "Whatever, I just hope you know that you'll be the one taking care of it." He said then walked to his room.

Hope you enjoyed! Will have next chapter up soon.


	2. Getting to Know Your Pony

Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. I don't own anything in this story.

Pony Days: Chapter 2, Getting to Know Your Pony

Luna sat in the middle of the young detective's room. The color schemes of the room were bright yellow with black baseboards and trim; it would almost drive someone crazy to live in there. It was messy, clothes and other belongings were scattered about the floor and one of the dressers had been knocked over. It was much different from where she was from but it was better than staying in a dark basement.

Charmy fell backwards out of the closet and giggled as he stood up. "Here, I got something for you." Luna pulled her attention away from the mess and looked at him. He placed a helmet, similar to his on her head. She blinked a few times then lowered her head so that it fell off. "You don't like it?" Charmy asked.

Luna just stared up at him. 'If only there was some way I could communicate to you.' She thought. Her magic in this world didn't work so she could write him a note or anything. Charmy placed the helmet back on her head and she groaned. Charmy smiled at her, admiring her new look.

The next morning

Espio had just come in from a long calming walk in the sunrise. He sighed happily as he quietly closed the door behind him; there was nothing that made him more relaxed than those walks. "Espio!" Espio nearly had a heart attack. He spun around quickly to find Charmy sitting at the table along with the pony. "I made breakfast. Want some?" As Charmy spoke the horrible smell of burnt food filled his nostrils.

He walked over to the table. "Why are you up so early?" He growled. Usually Charmy got up early but nowhere as early as Espio did and by the looks of the burnt food that scattered the table he could tell that he had been up a while.

"Luna didn't want to sleep." Charmy replied. Espio frowned at Luna. The kid needed his sleep and the longer Charmy was asleep the longer Espio wouldn't have to baby sit him.

Espio pulled the chair out that Luna was sitting on and tipped it slightly so that she would jump off. He took a seat in her place and scooted in so that he was face to face with Charmy. "Okay let's set some new rules up here. One, no pets at the table." Charmy stare at Espio but he wasn't really paying attention. "Two, you are no longer allowed to cook and three, if that pony is keeping you awake then she is going outside!"

"Whatever you say Espio." Charmy pulled out the seat next to him and let Luna up onto it.

"What!? Did you hear-" Espio cut himself off. "Never mind." He stood up and picked up the plates of burnt food and brought them into the kitchen.

"Espio, Luna was eating those!" Charmy cried. Luna was grateful that Espio was taking that stuff away but she felt a little sorry for the child to have to live in this environment.

Vector came into the room and sat down at the table. "I can tell Espio has been cookin' again." He joked and chuckled. Espio frowned at him.

"I don't know why I put up with you guys." He mumbled as he tossed the last plate. He walked back over to the table and sat with his friends.

The three began chatting and Luna began wondering what she could do to try and communicate. Luna began to look around the room to see if there was anything she could use. She noticed that there was a coffee cup of pencils and ink pens sitting on the kitchen counter, it would have to work.

She got down from the chair and walked into the kitchen. No one seemed to notice her leave or care. She stood up on her back legs and placed her front hooves on the counter to keep her balance. She reached out and grabbed a pencil in her mouth. "Hey! Get off the counters!" Vector yelled.

Luna quickly jumped back and in the process she knocked the coffee cup over and pencils and ink pens scattered across that counter and fell to the floor. Espio glare at Luna who quickly dropped the pencil she was holding.

Charmy giggled which only irritated Espio even more. Vector noticed that the chameleon was fuming and quickly stood up. "Charmy, put a leash on Luna and take her outside." He told him. Charmy got the leash next to the front door and put it on her.

"You're such a bad girl." Charmy laughed. Luna sighed, she would have to try something else and she was so close. Charmy brought the pony outside and Vector walked into the kitchen and began to clean up the mess.

Charmy hovered outside next to the pony. Luna hoped that they didn't expect her to use the bathroom out here especially in front of everybody. Charmy began to pet her bangs. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He reassured. Luna began to get homesick. She missed her sister Celestia and all of her friends, she needed to get back home.

She began to wonder who was raising the moon; perhaps Cadence had taken up the duty. She was pulled out of thought when she saw Espio walk outside. He walked straight over to them and he didn't look that happy to Luna. "Alright, Charmy, if you want to keep your pony she needs to learn manners and respect." Charmy tilted his head a little.

"How do you do that?" He asked. 'Figures…' Espio thought, 'Charmy doesn't know cause he didn't have any either.'

"By training them into her." Espio said. "Follow me." He demanded and began to walk off. Luna laid her ears back; she had a bad feeling about this. Charmy grinned at her but she didn't pay much attention. Charmy began to lead her but after a few steps Luna stopped.

Charmy looked back at her. "Come on Luna, Espio is going to help train you." He said but Luna didn't budge. Luna just sat there, she didn't want to hurt the child but she didn't want to go with them either. Espio noticed that Charmy wasn't following him and turned around to see the bee struggling to try and pull the pony down the sidewalk.

Espio picked up a long stick that was next to the sidewalk and walked over to him. "See this is why you need to teach them," Espio explained, "give me the leash." He said holding out his hand.

"Hang on, I got her." Charmy insisted but after a few more minutes of struggling he was worn out and panting. He handed the leash to Espio who took it.

"Your pet must obey you." Espio said. "Or it becomes out of control like you after you sneak into the sugar cabinet." Espio turned towards Luna. "You give her one chance to follow you without force." He pulled on the leash and whistled for a command but Luna still didn't move. "And if they don't listen you need to give them a light punishment." He used the stick to spank her, not hard but enough to send the message.

Luna pinned her ears back and took a few steps forward. "See Charmy, it's as simple-" He was cut off when Luna ran forward and jerked him to the ground.

"Espio are you alright?" Charmy asked. Espio grabbed the stick and stood up. Luna looked back at Espio who was giving her a cold look. She turned back to the sidewalk and instantly bolted down the road, dragging Espio behind her. "Wow, you're really making her move now!" Charmy said excitedly.

Espio jerked back on the leash, he didn't stop the pony but he was able to get back on his feet again. "Stop, mule!" He growled. Luna wasn't sure why he didn't just let her go. She knew she would have to do a little more than that to shake the ninja.

Espio's eyes widened as Luna spread he wings and before he knew it Luna had taken flight. He tried one last time to pull her back but the point was useless. His feet were soon off of the ground and the only thing he could do was hang on to the leash.

It was much harder for Luna to fly while carrying someone, not to mention the strain it was putting on her neck. She wasn't sure why Espio hadn't let go after all of this. She continued to fly higher and higher, she didn't want to hurt the chameleon but she needed to find someone who was actually going to help her and she couldn't do that with someone who wouldn't listen to her.

Espio knew that if he let go now he wouldn't make the fall, he had to get Luna to land. "Nice pony." He tried. "How about we go back down to land." Luna looked down at him. 'As you wish.' She thought. She began to fly towards the ground.

Espio sighed in relief but he quickly began to panic again when she was flying towards the ground at full speed. She slowed down a little which gave him a little softer landing but as soon as he was on the ground she began to drag him through the grass. He tried to let her go but he realized that his hand was caught in the leash. "Charmy don't just sit there, do some-" He got a mouthful of dirt before he could finish.

Luna took back off to the sky. Espio had had enough; he spat out the dirt and began to climb up the leash. "That-" He pulled himself up a little higher, "was the last-" He finally got high enough and before Luna could react Espio swung himself onto her back. "Straw!" Luna did a flip to try and throw him off but he wrapped his arms around her neck to hold on and when she straightened out he took the leash and through it around her head and yanked it into her mouth to fashion a bit.

He pulled back on the leash and Luna fought it a while before it became too uncomfortable and she stopped. "Now we go down." He breathed. Luna slowly flew to the ground and Espio quickly got off of her and got his hand out of the leash.

Charmy ran up to the two. "I want to try!" He begged. Espio frowned at him and jerked on Luna's leash.

"We are going home." He said. He didn't let Charmy have the leash because he knew if the pony too off with the child he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Thanks for reading, should have next chapter up bu tomorrow. Have a great day! :) -Thank's for the review, Dark Elfie! I will see what I can do to improve the next chapters.-


	3. Letting Your Pony Socialize

Sorry it took me so long to update, but hey this is a long chapter. LOL Hop you enjoys, I might not have the next one up till Sunday. I don't own anything! Enjoy!

Pony Days Chapter 3, Letting Your Pony Socialize

Vector sat inside the house on the sofa, blasting his music and watching a movie. He didn't actually know what was going on since he couldn't hear it but he refused to turn his music down. He sighed contently. 'I wonder how Espio's obedience training is going.' He thought to himself.

The door suddenly swung open and Espio stood in the doorway. Vector gasped, his friend was covered in dirt, grass stains and some pretty bad scrapes. He didn't look that happy either. "What happened to you?" Vector called over the music. Espio didn't say a word and walked inside with Luna following him closely behind him.

Charmy closed the door behind them and Espio released Luna. He walked over and turned off Vector's blasting music and then to his room. Vector looked over at Charmy who jumped onto the sofa. "You'll never believe what happened!" Charmy exclaimed.

Luna noticed that no one was paying attention and quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pencil from the coffee cup and trotted into another room. 'Now I just have to find something to write on.' She thought, 'Where Espio won't be able to see me.'

She wasn't that familiar with Vector so she decided the only person she could trust was the child. She walked into Charmy's room and over to the wall next to the window. She was used to writing with her magic and hadn't really been practicing using her mouth so it probably would turn out a little rough, but it was her only option.

"Then Espio was flying on her and doing all these cool tricks!"

"Really…" Vector said. In his mind he knew that Espio had probably not intended for all of that to happen and he knew that the chameleon was probably ready to kill that pony at any second. Charmy nodded in reply.

"But he wouldn't let me ride her." He complained and crossed his arms.

"Charmy why don't you grab Luna-"

"We're going flying!?" Charmy cut him off. Vector shook his head.

"No... We're going to the store." He explained and stood up. Charmy tilted his head.

"Do they allow animals?" He asked. The crocodile smiled slyly.

"Oh, they'll allow it."

Charmy jumped off the sofa, grabbed the leash and began to fly around the house looking for their pony. "Luna?" He called. He noticed his bedroom door was open and he flew over to the open door and landed. He saw the pony sitting next to the window by a bunch of writing on the wall. "Luna!" Charmy quickly closed the door behind him and locked it so that Espio wouldn't happen to walk by and see the mess.

He flew over to her and took the pencil out of her mouth. "Luna, the most important thing about writing on the walls is doing it somewhere where no one can see." He explained calmly. He caught a glance of the wall and noticed that it was actually words on the wall.

Luna smiled, it worked! Charmy backed up and began to study the writing. "I need help." He read out loud. He smiled and looked at her. "Is this a prank?" He asked and began to look around the room for his friends. 'No!' Luna thought and began to write more scribbles on the wall. "No. I. can. talk." He read as she wrote.

Luna dropped the pencil and nodded happily. "Wow that's so cool!" Charmy cheered. "Write something else." Luna rolled her eyes and picked up the pencil. There was a loud knock at the door that startled them and Luna quickly dropped the pencil again.

"Charmy are you about ready?" Vector called through the door.

"Yeah Vector! You won't believe what-" Luna put a hoof in front of his mouth and used her other one to bring up to her lips to make a shushing gesture.

"Won't believe what?" Vector asked. Charmy was a little curious as why Luna didn't want him to tell Vector but he didn't question her.

"You won't believe what… I… found..." He said, trying to cover up.

"What?" Vector tried the knob but it wouldn't turn. "Charm unlock this door!" He yelled. Charmy flew over and opened the door for his friend. Vector looked in to find Luna laying in the corner of the room on a pile of clothes and then a bunch of scribbling on the wall. "Charmy how many times do we have to tell you _not_ to write on the walls?" Vector scolded.

Charmy shrugged and Vector sighed. "Never mind, just grab Luna and we'll clean the mess up when we get home." Charmy walked over and put the leash on Luna who stood up. Vector left a note for Espio on the fridge and the three headed out the door.

Vector listened to Charmy whisper things to Luna the entire way to the grocery store. He couldn't really hear what he was saying but he hoped that the boy wasn't going insane, after all maybe detective work wasn't the best thing for a six year old.

They got to the store and walked inside like they would do any other day. They received a few cold glares from the humans, a few jaws dropped and a couple kids began to cry, wanting to see that pony. Luna began to feel uncomfortable and slowed down so she could walk behind Charmy.

"You don't have to worry about anything Luna, I'll protect you." He told her.

"Hold up!" Someone called and before Charmy could stop he ran into Vector and fell back, causing Luna to run into him. Charmy and Luna looked around him and could see a well-dressed man who had a tag on his shirt that read, 'Manager'.

"Yes?" Vector asked. The man frowned.

"You know pets aren't allowed, right?" He asked. Vector began to look around.

"What pet?" He asked. The man pointed to Luna and Vector waved it off. "Psh, she's our friend." He said.

"Then why is she on a leash?" He asked raising a brow. 'Darn it.' Vector thought, 'This guy is good.'

"Well, all your sign showed was a dog. I just assumed that dogs weren't allowed." Vector replied. The man crossed his arms.

"Really?" He asked. The man and Vector continued to argue and Charmy looked at Luna.

"Quick, let's make a run for it." He whispered. Luna wasn't so sure about it, after all she didn't want to break any rules since she was a princess. She gave Charmy an unsure look but he ignored it and checked one last time to make sure that Vector and the manager was distracted.

Charmy unclipped the leash and threw it aside. "Come on, you can run faster without it." He said. He took a few cautious steps out from behind his large green friend. Luna stare at the leash on the ground, without it she would have no trouble running away. But if she did run away… where would she go? "Come on." Charmy whispered. "I think there might be something here that can help you."

Luna took in a deep breath of air as she made her decision. She quickly followed behind the child who she already had a small relationship with. "Follow me!" He said excitedly. Luna nodded, maybe he was going to try and get the thing off her neck. Charmy suddenly bolted down the main isle and took a sharp turn into the cloths isle.

"Hey!" The manager yelled. Luna took off after Charmy. What was he thinking, they could have just easily snuck away. She slid across the floor and turned into the isle that Charmy had and began to run down it.

"Luna over here!" She heard she turned into a small hall and ran into a small room where Charmy was standing. He quickly closed the door behind her. "Were you followed?" He whispered and she shook her head, they weren't fast enough to keep up with her.

Charmy pulled a bunch of clothes down from a hanger on the wall and began to go through them. Luna raised a brow. "I know what I'm doing." He said and dropped all the clothes except for a dark grey sweater. 'That's going to help me?' Luna wondered.

Charmy handed the hoodie to Luna. "Put that on." He said and began to look though the clothes again. Luna hesitated but she squeezed into the clothing. Charmy found a bright blue striped hoodie and put it on himself. It was way too big for him and it drug the ground slightly. He giggled.

"Alright, now we just tuck this in." He said and he tucked Luna's mane into the hoodie and pulled the hood over her face. Her horn made it look sort of odd, like the wearer had a large pump knot on their forehead.

Charmy held back laughter then handed Luna a skirt. "Put this on and no one will recognize us." He told her. Luna obviously didn't have her magic so she squeezed her front half in and pulled it past her hoodie. "Can you walk on your back legs?" Luna was starting to think that this wasn't going anywhere. She stood up on her hind legs but it would look sort of weird in human standards cause she was kind of bent over.

"Alright, let's go!" Charmy said. He opened the changing room stall and looked out. When he saw that the coast was clear he walked out and Luna followed behind him. She was a little imbalanced and nearly fell over. Charmy noticed that the lady at the counter was staring at them.

He quickly turned to Luna. "You looked great in those clothes, mom." Charmy quickly said loud enough so the lady could hear them. Luna tilted her head curiously but Charmy didn't explain, he grabbed her hoof and pulled her away quickly.

Luna wasn't sure where the boy was leading her but there was store security around every corner searching for them. They were constantly dodging behind isles and other things to stay out of sight. Eventually they stopped in front of this strange glowing device.

"This is a computer." Charmy explained. He pointed to a strange black pad with numbers and letters on it. "And this is a keyboard; you can use it to type stuff." He said, demonstrating in the Internet search bar. Luna looked at him. How was that going to help her? "Now you can use it to tell me what you were going to say, it'll be faster and easier for me."

Luna smiled, 'Smart child.' She thought. She placed her front hooves on the display counter to balance and began to type a message in the computer with her horn, it was difficult but it worked. The message read, My name is Luna and I am a princess from a faraway world called Equestria. I was captured and brought here and I need to get back home.

"So why can't you talk?" Charmy asked after reading. She pulled the hoodie off of and revealed the small thin, black metal collar around her neck. She tapped it with her hoof and everything started to come together in Charmy's head.

"There you delinquents are!" They both turned to see the store manager approaching them.

"Quick Luna let's go!" Charmy cried. Luna turned the other way but there was a security guard blocking their path. There was nowhere to go.

Luna quickly threw off her hoodie and grabbed Charmy by the back of his' and threw him on her back. She stomped her front feet at the security guard which made him jump back in alarm. She quickly took flight while the man was distracted.

Charmy burst out in laughter as Luna flew through the store; she smiled at hearing the kid enjoy it. Charmy threw off his hoodie. "Look doctor, it's that pony!" Someone cried and made Luna look down.

"Look out!" Charmy cried. Luna looked up just in time to see a large poster hanging on the celling. They collide with it and ripped it off of its hangers, causing them to plummet towards the ground. Luna tried to fly up but the poster was wrapped around her body and wings.

Charmy saw the problem and quickly worked to detangle the poster from the pony. He got it off just in time and Luna was able to straighten herself out before she hit the ground. Luna's eyes grew wide when she saw a child right in their way; he was riding one of the store's skateboards around in the isle.

He noticed the duo coming his way and jumped off the board and ducked into a smaller isle. Luna tried to land but she landed right on the skateboard. Charmy and Luna shot down the main isle on the skateboard and caused one of the security officers to jump into a bin of movies.

Vector had just turned onto the isle, still in search of his friend. "Vector, move out of the way!" He looked over to see Charmy and the pony coming towards him at full speed. He stepped out of the way and the two shot past him and crashed right into the store's pillow isle, knocking over the metal isle and causing the pillows to fall off.

Charmy and Luna both sat up, they were sitting in the middle of the pillows staring blankly at each other. They both burst into laughter, even though Luna's was silenced out because of the device.

Vector felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he turned around to see the manager smiling at the two. 'Maybe he's not that mad…' Vector hoped. The man looked at him. "Oh buddy, this is going to cost you." He told him and Vector's heart sank.

Hope you liked and thanks for reading! Have a great day! :)


	4. Watch Out For Pony Theives

Hey I told you I would have it up by Sunday. :) Hope you enjoy and thank you everyone for the favorites and followers! And thank you for the review, Bacon LettuceTomatoSweg! I don't own anything.

Pony Days Chapter 4, Watch Out For Pony Thieves!

Charmy and Vector arrived home where Espio was waiting for them. "Well how did that turn out?" He asked. Vector was about to answer but Charmy cut him off.

"We had so much fun!" Charmy said. Luna smiled, that was the most fun she had in a while. Vector sighed and sat across from the chameleon. Espio closed his eyes, he could tell his friend was upset about something and he could only imagine.

Charmy was about to bring Luna to his room when Espio stepped in front of him. "Is seems we need to have a talk." Espio told him and pointed over to the table. Charmy and Luna both walked to the table and sat across from Vector and Espio.

Vector spoke the first words, "Charmy how many times do we have to tell you to behave in public?" He asked. Charmy shrugged and Espio stepped forward.

"Don't you see, Charmy running off would have never been a problem if it wasn't for that stupid pony!" He said pointing to Luna who lowered her head. Charmy frowned at him.

"It's not Luna's fault, I made her run away so she could talk to me!" Charmy defended his friend. Espio looked to Vector.

"See, now he's going crazy." Vector tried to motion for him to be quiet but Espio continued. "He thinks that pony can talk." Charmy got down from his chair and threw it on its side, he had had enough. He got down from the chair and began walking away.

"Charmy wait a minute!" Vector tried but he was ignored.

"Come on Luna." Charmy said. Luna got up and followed him, she didn't feel safe staying in the room with Espio.

Charmy held his door open and Luna walked in and he slammed it behind him. "They never listen to me." He complained. Luna watched Charmy sit on his bed and cross his arms. She stare at him for a while, this had been the most quiet she had ever seen him.

She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder and he softened up a little and began to pet her forehead. She allowed him even though it was like being a pet again. "Luna…" He said. Luna looked up at him. "I think they want to get rid of you." Charmy said.

Luna's ears lowered and she looked to the ground. She had the same feeling. She would have to be taken away from her new friend and start all over with someone else and try to get their help. "Don't be upset Luna, I'm going to make sure that you get home." He told her. She perked up even though she didn't know how he would do so but he hadn't let her down yet.

Little did Charmy know, Vector and Espio had been listening to him the entire time. They both backed away from the door when the light was turned off. "We can't get rid of her." Vector whispered. Espio crossed his arms.

"We've already made our decision and we need to stick with it. Besides, it's for Charmy's health." He said. Vector rolled his eyes.

"He's just being a kid, kid's talk to their pets." He said but Espio turned his back to him.

"If the pony stays then I leave." He began walking away.

"Hold up." Vector sighed. "You're part of the team and if you don't want the pony here anymore we'll get rid of her. But seriously, if you didn't want us to get a pet in the first place you should have said something." Espio sighed, he had no hope left for the crocodile.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of her before Charmy wakes up. It'll be easier for him and we can continue our normal lives." Espio said and walked off into the dark house. Vector had just hoped that they made the right decision.

The next day around three in the morning Espio quietly exit his room, making sure not to make any noise as he snuck to Charmy's room. He cloaked himself before he opened the door. Luna was laying on the bed behind Charmy, close to the wall. It was going to be hard since he would have to get Luna over or around his friend without waking him up.

Luna woke when she heard a small creak of wood. She began glancing around the room. 'Is there someone there?' She though. She was about to wake the child up in case there was an intruder but before she could do anything she was knocked out.

Espio uncloaked himself, he was hanging on the wall next to the bed. He couldn't have the pony awake or else she might wake Charmy up. 'Not to get her out of the room.' He thought and began looking around the room for a solution. He didn't think he was strong enough to carry her.

He quickly cloaked himself when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to find Vector walk into the room, making much more noise than he had. He uncloaked himself again. "Shh!" Espio growled.

"Are you kidding me? It takes a freight train to wake Charmy up once he gets to sleep." Vector said. He walked over to the bed and picked Luna up and threw her over his shoulder. Espio jumped off the wall and landed next to his friend.

"Alright, let's go." Espio said and began to lead the way."

"I just hope you're right about this…" Vector mumbled. Espio looked back at him.

"When am I not?" Vector followed him and began to try and think of times that the ninja had been wrong about something.

The sky had just began to get a shade of pink in the distance as Vector and Espio traveled to the shelter. Vector was still trying to think of a time that Espio had been wrong and the chameleon began to wonder why his friend was being so quiet.

Luna opened her eyes a little. Her vision was blurry and it took a minute to realize what had happened or where she was. She watched as the sidewalk below her move. Was this a dream? Was she flying? No… something was holding her. Her eyes jolted open and she began to look around in alarm. "Easy girl!" She heard the familiar voice of Vector try and calm her.

"Hold on to her!" Espio cry but Luna overpowered him and was able to land on the ground. Espio jumped and tried to grab her but she avoided him and began to back away from the two, she had to get back to Charmy.

Espio stood up and the two Chaotix were ready to grab her when someone caught their attention. "Ah hah ha!" They both looked up to see Eggman's small messenger robot, Bokkun, float down and land between all three of them. "The doctor has a message for you." He said.

Bokkun reached into his mail bag and pulled out a small yellow TV and pressed the on button. 'I should get out of here while they're distracted.' Luna thought but there was something strange about this character which made her feel like she should stay around in case she needed to defend Charmy's friends.

When the screen came on it revealed Eggman's face staring directly at them. "Sorry for the inconvenience, it's just that when I went shopping the other day I found something I really wanted." Espio and Vector looked at each other. What the heck was that supposed to mean? "And I'm afraid it belongs to you, hope you don't mind if I borrow your pet… forever!"

The TV suddenly exploded and Espio and Vector ducked for cover. "Hurry up guys, grab the pony!" Espio opened his eyes but he realized that the air had been tainted with a thick smoke. He smirked, luckily he didn't need his eyes to find anyone with his ninja senses. He closed his eyes and became sensitive to the area around him.

"Well where are they Espio?" Vector asked, ready to beat the crap out of the robots. Espio opened his eyes again.

"They're already gone…"

Thanks so much for reading, hope you will read next one!


	5. Ponies Can Be Used For Evil Too

Here is Chapter 5 of Pony days. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing!

Pony Days Chapter 2: Ponies Can Be Used For Evil Too

Charmy awoke and sat up quickly with a smile on his face, today was going to be the day that he got Luna back to her home. "Wake up-" He stopped himself when he noticed Luna wasn't in bed. "Luna…" He began to look around. Where had she gone?

He got off his bed and looked underneath only for find that there was actually no room for Luna to fit in. "Luna!?" Charmy called. He walked over to his closet and opened the door only to have a baseball roll out. 'Who's plays baseball here?'

He began to search the closet only to find it empty. A smile spread across his face. "Oh… I see, this is a game." He said out loud. "I'm coming for you Luna!" He called.

Charmy had searched the entire house from bottom to top and couldn't find her anywhere. He wasn't ready to give up though. She had to be moving her hiding spot or something. He was just about to search his room again when he heard the front door open. 'I have to get her before she goes outside or I'll never find her!'

Charmy flew down the steps at full speed and was about to turn into the entrance room when he noticed Vector walk in. He stopped himself and hid against the wall. What was Vector doing up so early? He looked around the corner to see Espio quietly close the door.

The chameleon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and get your stuff." He growled at Vector.

"He's going to be so upset when he finds out." Vector said and was about to walk away when Espio looked him directly in the eyes.

"You better never tell a word of this to Charmy! You better hurry up and get your stuff so we can get the-" He whispered but was cut off when Charmy walked around the corner. Vector and Espio both jumped in surprise.

"Tell me what?" Charmy asked. He knew there was something wrong by the looks on his friend's faces and the way they were being so sneaky. Vector looked down at Espio. "Guys where's Luna?" Charmy asked. Espio eyes widened but he quickly looked away and crossed his arms to act normal.

"She's… outside…" Espio said, keeping his eyes closed so that he wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying.

"Eggman took her from us." Vector said, he couldn't bare lying to their friend. He received a cold glare from Espio. Tears began to swell in the kid's eyes and he looked to Vector who looked away.

"I can't believe you guys!" Charmy yelled. They both looked at him with guilty expressions. "You guys just let him take her!? And I bet you didn't even try to get her back." He turned around and flew up the stairs.

"No, we had to-" Vector called but Espio stopped him.

"Don't bother, he won't listen." He said and Vector frowned. "Just hurry and get your stuff so we can go get her back." Espio said. Vector walked away silently to his room. 'What was I thinking to bring that pony back?' Espio questioned himself and looked to the ground. 'Charmy loved that thing…'

Vector came back into the room and Espio looked up at him. "I'm all ready!" He said. Espio raised a brow.

"What did you get?"

"My battle music of course, can't do without it." Espio shook his head, they had to come all the way back here for that? "What?" Vector asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Espio said and the two headed out the front door.

Luna glare into Bokkun's round golden eyes who stare back at her curiously. She had been kidnapped and brought to this strange base on a small alone island. Once she got there two of the robots who had kidnapped her, Decoe and Bocoe, had placed her in a cage where she had been waiting to be set free.

The robot yawned. "You're boring…" He said. He looked over to the doctor who was working on his computer. "Doctor why did you want a dumb pony?" He asked. Luna pinned her ears back and charged at the bars but the robot didn't budge.

"This pony has amazing power levels." He explained. "If I could harness her energy there would be no limit to the destruction I could do."

"But doctor what about the chaos emeralds?" Decoe asked from the other side of the rooms. The doctor waved him off.

"If I could find the source of this energy the chaos emerald would worthless compared to her." He said and continued to examine the screen. Luna's eyes widened, she didn't want to be used for destruction, she would have to find a way out of here.

Luna began pacing the cage which got Bokkun's attention again. "Doctor where do ponies come from?" Bokkun asked. The doctor sighed in frustration and stood up. He walked over to the cage, opened it up and pulled Luna out.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go play with the pony."

"Okay…" Eggman drug Luna out of the room and Bokkun followed her. As soon as the two were out he slammed the door closed and locked it.

"But what if the pony escapes?" Bocoe asked in alarm.

"That's why you two will watch them on the security cameras." Eggman growled and sat back down at his desk.

Luna stood in the hall, a little curious why they would leave her in there without anyone watching her… well anyone who could stop her. She knew she had to get out of there and the only way she could was too slowly make it to the door that way she didn't alarm anyone, then she would make her escape.

"Hey are you even paying attention to me!?" Bokkun yelled and startled Luna out of her thoughts. She looked over at him. "That's better." He said and smiled. Luna ignored him and began to walk down the hall. "Hey where are you going?"

Luna had memorized where the entrance was when she was carried through the base. She hadn't got three steps in the direction when she felt something on her back. "Gidy up horsy!" Bokkun cried and kicked her sides. Luna pinned her ears back and took off running.

She didn't care for this kid's safety as she had Charmy's but she also didn't want to hurt him too bad. She got to her full speed and slid to a stop. To her surprise the robot didn't come off, he was holding onto her mane. "Ha ha! Do it again!"

'Get off of me.' Luna thought. She threw her head and took off in a full gallop. The halls were too narrow to fly so she had to get around by foot. She soon became tired of running and the robot was still holding on tightly. 'Very well then.'

She lowered her head and kicked up her heals but Bokkun still refused to come off. She continued to buck, each time becoming more and more violent but it still didn't seem to faze him. "I take it back, you're pretty fun." He laughed.

Luna couldn't carry on anymore and stopped. She lowered her head and was breathing heavily. "Aw it's broken." He complained. He tried kicking her again but she didn't move. "Go!"

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Luna perked her ears and looked up. Something hit Bokkun off of her back and she was surprised to find Charmy was her rescuer.

"Get off of me!" Bokkun growled. The two began wrestling with each other until Charmy came out on top. "Eggman help me!" Bokkun cried and tried to squirm away from Charmy.

"Be quiet!" Charmy hisses and covered the robot's mouth. "All you have to do is let me and Luna escape and I won't hurt you." Bokkun just stare at him. Luna walked over and nudged Charmy. He looked up at her and she looked down the hall to the door. "Right, let's go." He said.

Luna took off down the hall and Charmy left his prisoner to follow her. As soon as he was away from Bokkun the robot flew directly for the control room where Eggman was. He got to the door only to find it was locked. "Doctor! Doctor! The pony is getting away!" He yelled through the door.

"What!?" Eggman looked over to Decoe and Bocoe who were watching cartoons and eating popcorn. "Get up and put together my forces!" He growled.

Luna and Charmy made it outside. They got to the edge of the sand and Luna knew that they would have to fly from there. She was ready to go when something wrapped around her neck. "Luna I thought I would never see you again!" Charmy cried. Luna smiled and allowed the child to embrace her. She wished that she could comfort him but she wasn't able to speak so she just placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh how sweat." They both looked up to see Eggman and a force of robots behind him. Charmy and Luna quickly separated and prepared to defend each other. "I have found out that the power I seek is in your horn, once I power my new machine your little misfit friend will be the first I'll test it on." The doctor laughed and Luna began to get a horrible sinking feeling.

Wow Bokkun is a good rider... I wouldn't be able to hold on that long. :P Next chapter will be up soon, there will probably only be one to two more chapters. I'm leaning towards two. Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


	6. If a Pony Gets Mad, Run!

Sorry it took my so long but here is chapter 6! There will be one more after this, I hope you enjoy and sorry again. I don't own anything. :)

Pony Days Chapter 6: If a Pony Gets Mad, Run!

"Robots, get the pony!" Eggman ordered. Three of the robots flew towards Luna but Charmy intervene before they could get to her. "Don't injure the boy too badly, I want him alive." Luna joined in with helping her friend fend off the robots.

The three robots were soon in pieces, they didn't stand a chance between Lunas' strength and Charmy's unpredictability. Eggman laughed and the two looked up at him. "You think you've won?" He asked with a smirk. "Every robot that you destroy two will take its place." He growled and ordered more robots to attack.

The two continued to fight as many as they could but the doctor was right, they weren't powerful enough to destroy an entire army of robots. They were soon worn out and surrounded by robots. Luna and Charmy stood back to back so that they could watch out for each other. 'If only I had my magic…' Luna thought.

She glanced back at Charmy who was breathing heavily but refusing to give up his ground. 'I've got to protect him.' She thought, he was the only one who had tried to help her on this strange planet and the only friend she had here. She bumped into Charmy who looked back at her for a brief moment. She motioned her head for him to leave.

"I'm not leaving you, Luna." He whispered. Suddenly one of the robots flew forward and ran straight into Charmy. Charmy cried out in pain as he tumbled across the ground. 'Charmy!' Luna pinned her ears back and charged the robot who hurt her friend. She turned around and double barreled it in the chest, causing smoke to erupt from it.

Once the robot was taken care of she ran for Charmy but was cut off by more robots. She began to fight them and slowly try make her way over to her friend but every time she got close the robots pushed her back.

There was at least forty machines between her and Charmy and she was getting so weary from fighting that she didn't know how much longer she could go on fighting. 'I'm coming for you.' She thought. She was having trouble protecting herself and she was running out of breath.

She stopped and began panting, she couldn't go on… it was the end and she let Equestria and her new friend down. Four objects whizzed over her head and she looked up quickly. Four robots fell over in front of her and she noticed that they all had sharp metal objects stuck in them.

"Luna!" She looked over to see Espio appear next to her. "Go help Charmy, we'll hold them off." Vector charged ahead of the two and began to pulverize one of the robots.

Luna nodded to Espio and charged through the hordes of robots till she reached her friend. His eyes were closed which made Luna's heart race even more that it already was. She quickly nudged his shoulder and to her relief he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked at her. "Did we beat them?" He asked. Luna looked back behind her where Vector and Espio were keeping the robots under control then back at Charmy. She shook her head. "Oh…" He rolled over and tried to push himself off the ground but only fell back down. "Luna I don't think I can do it." He said weakly.

He tried again but Luna stopped him. She frowned and looked up at Eggman, that fat jerk was going to pay. She flew up until she was face to face with the doctor. "Oh is this a surrender?" He asked as a grin spread across his face.

Luna closed her eyes, she knew she hadn't been able to use her magic in this world. She wasn't sure why, but she needed it now more than ever so somehow she needed to gather up enough magic to defeat this man… even if she was never able to use it again.

"Get the pony!" Eggman growled. The robots who were on the ground left Espio and Vector and took flight.

"Oh no you don't!" Vector growled and pulled one of the robots back down and threw it across the beach.

"Charmy!" Espio cried. Vector looked over to see their friend lying on the beach ground. They both ran over to aid him.

One of the robots took hold of Luna. "Yes I won!" Eggman cheered. Suddenly the collar popped off of Luna's neck and fell to the ground with a quiet clang. Everything became silent and it seemed like time was standing still.

Luna opened her eyes which were glowing a brilliant purple. "You shouldn't have messed with me." She said. Espio's eyes widened, she really could talk… He would have a lot of explaining to do…

Luna's horn lit up and she pulled the robot off of her using her magic and threw it at Eggman. He tried to move his ship but he was too late and the robot collided with it and they both plummeted to the ground. But the pony didn't stop there, she took several more robots down before she noticed Eggman trying to get away on foot.

She landed in front of him and he quickly backed away. "Call off your army!" Luna demanded. Eggman began to protest but Luna stomped the ground. "Call them off now!"

"Fine…" He mumbled. He pulled out a small silver remote and pressed a red button. The robots immediately began to fly back to the base. He turned back to the base and began to run for it again when something grabbed the back of his coat. "What do you want now!?" He growled and turned around.

Vector and Espio both stood behind him. "You aren't going anywhere." Espio hissed. Vector nodded.

"You owe us after all of this." Vector added. Eggman raised a brow.

"And what makes you think that I would do anything for you two?" He scoffed. Vector and Espio exchanged glances and the crocodile began cracking his knuckles. "Okay okay, what do you want?" Espio looked back to Luna who was talking to Charmy.

"I have an idea…" Espio said.

Hope you enjoyed! I will try to have the next one up sooner. Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	7. A Pony is a Forgiving Animal

I got it done really early so I decided to go ahead and upload it! I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!

Pony Days Chapter 7: A Pony is a Forgiving Animal

Luna ran back to Charmy as soon as all the robots were defeated. "Charmy are you alright?" She asked. He smiled up at her.

"I'm fine, especially now that you can talk." He said. "Now we don't have to mess up the walls or make a mess inside of stores to talk to each other." Luna smiled warmly as she recalled the memories.

Luna lowered her head. "Hold onto my neck and I'll help you up." She offered. Charmy did as he was told and Luna raised her head so he could stand. He had trouble balancing so the princess allowed him to lean against her.

They both looked over to see Espio and Vector approach them. "Pack it up you two, we've got something going on inside." Vector told them. Espio glanced at Charmy as if checking to make sure he was alright but he quickly looked away before he made eye contact with either of them.

The two began walking towards the base. "Can you walk okay?" Luna asked Charmy. He gave a quick nod and the two began to slowly make their way to the building as well.

Luna and Charmy were following behind Espio and Vector. Luna wasn't sure wat was going on but trusted that the two wouldn't lead her and Charmy into any more danger. They walked into the lab where Decoe, Bocoe and the doctor were at work on some kind of device. Bokkun was sitting on a shelf and frowning at them.

Luna walked up behind the Chaotix. "What's going on?" She whispered. They both turned around.

"The doctor is sending you home." Vector said happily. Charmy smiled brightly at them.

"He is!?" He asked excitedly and Espio nodded.

"But why?" Luna asked. She wasn't sure why someone who wanted to use her and nearly killed her friends would just send her home.

"He had some encouragement." Vector said with a sly smile. Luna smiled.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say…" She said. Her eyes began to tear up. Espio quickly looked away.

"It's the least we owe you…" He mumbled. Eggman backed away from the device.

"It's ready." He said.

"Okay, give us a minute." Vector told him. Eggman rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. Vector turned to Luna. "Luna I just wanted to apologize for treating you like an animal…" Vector said. Luna smiled.

"It is alright, it was reasonable mistake." She said forgivingly. She nearly choked when Charmy hugged her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you Luna!" Charmy said as he fought to hold back tears. Luna lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too," Tears began to stream down her face, "friend." They stood like that for moments and Vector had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I got something in my eyes, excuse me." Vector said and walked away from the group. Luna lifted her head and smiled at Charmy who smiled back at her.

"Luna…" She looked over to the chameleon who still refused to make eye contact. "I would like to speak to you… in private." She tilted her head curiously but she nodded. She brought Charmy to Vector who picked him up and then she followed Espio out of the room.

He had his back towards her but after a few quiet seconds he turned around. "Listen… I'm not that good at apologies-"

"You don't have to say anything." Luna said, she knew that it was hard for someone like him to do such a thing.

"Yes I do!" He growled. Luna was surprised. "I was selfish and refused to listen to you when you tried to communicate. Ninjas are supposed to be aware of their surroundings and pay attention to stuff like that, I failed…" He looked to the ground. "And I'm sorry."

A warm smiled spread across Luna's face. "I forgive you." She said. Espio finally made eye contact with her and for the first time she saw a light smile on his face. "Under one condition…"

"And what's that?" He asked.

"When I come back for a visit you guys will have to see me." Luna answered and Espio nodded.

"Sounds fair enough. But how will you get back?" He asked.

"If I got here once I can get here again." She said. Espio smiled and they both walked back into the room where there was an open blue portal waiting for the pony.

Espio joined his friends who were next to the portal and Luna walked in front of it. She looked back at her friends. "Goodbye and thank you for the help." She called and winked at Charmy.

"Bye!" They all called in unison.

"Be careful!" Charmy added. Luna nodded and walked through the portal. The portal was designed to read the DNA of the person who walked through it and send them to the planet they originated from. But it was only able to take one person and once Luna was through the machine lost power and died.

~Luna~

When Luna got through the portal it closed behind her. She looked around and immediately recognized that she was in the palace courtyard. It was night time in Equestria and the only sound was that of an owl perching in a tree close by. It was odd being in a familiar place but it made her feel calm and she sighed in relief.

"Princess Luna!" She looked over to see two royal guard running at her. "Princess Luna! You've finally returned!" They said happily. She smiled.

"Yes and I am well." She looked around. "Where is my sister?" She asked.

"She is in the castle, we will take you there immediately." They said and they led Luna into the castle and into the throne room.

"Sister!" Luna cried when she saw Celestia sitting in her thrown. Celestia looked around in surprise but once she saw Lina she smiled and jumped from her chair. They both nuzzled each other.

"Where have you been sister? I've searched all day and every day looking for you!" Celestia said.

"I'm terribly sorry sister but do I have a story to tell you." The two sat in their thrones and Luna began telling Celestia all about her exciting adventure.

~The Chaotix~

The Chaotix were riding home in a small motor boat that Vector had rented to get to the island. They were all quiet which was odd for the trio. "Do you think she made it home?" Charmy asked, breaking the silence. Vector smiled at him.

"I'm sure she did." He said. Espio looked away from the ocean and to Charmy.

"Charmy I apologize." He said quickly and looked away. Charmy smiled.

"Oooo! The mighty Espio apologizes." Charmy teased. Espio looked back at him with a smiled on his face.

"Yeah, and guess who's grounded for going to Eggman's base by himself." Espio retorted and Charmy's smile quickly faded.

"Aww! Come on Espio!" Charmy tried. Espio ignored his begging and looked back out to the sea, he was actually surprised to find that he couldn't wait to see the pony again and get to know her better.

~The Base~

"I say we send a missile out right now and blow them sky high!" Bokkun yelled furiously as he watched the Chaotix leave from the window. Eggman laughed which made all the robots look at him.

"Don't bother with those fools." Eggman said waving them off. "Why do we care about one pony when we can have all of them?" He said and began laughing again.

"What are you talking about?" Bokkun asked.

"I also programed this machine to track the co-ordinance of where the passenger went. I know exactly where the pony and her little friends are." Bokkun smiled as the doctor spoke. "Now all I'll have to do is figure out how to get there…"

~The End~

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
